Hugs
(school bell rings) (students chattering) Savannah: Uh. . .Genny? Lina? Genevieve: Hmph! Savannah: Listen. . .I'm sorry about what I said before. About you guys being jealous? Genevieve & Angelina: (sigh) Angelina: That's okay. Genevieve: Yeah. Truth is, I was a little jealous. Angelina: Yeah. Me too. Savannah: Well, now that that's settled, where's the cafeteria? Angelina: Cafeteria? No no no. At OCD, we have a café. Complete with coffee shop. Genevieve: Mmhm! Savannah: Really?! Cool! Genevieve: Well come on! Let's go! (music starts playing) Savannah: Wow. . .! Horse Background Character: So then, I was like- Mouse Background Character: (eating noises) Rabbit Background Character: Um, do we have enough carrots? Background Mouse Character 2: Get off you pigs! I want some cheese too! Background Mouse Character 3: (eating noises) Tom: (gulping noises) Ahh! (burps) Ohhh yeahhh, muscle milk. Savannah: This is amazing! Sage & Brooklyn: (kissing noises) Alicia: Hey uh, Brooklyn? Sage & Brooklyn: (kissing noises) Brooklyn: Ughhhh. What, Alicia? Can't you see I'm a little busy here? Alicia: Um, I was just wondering what you were having for lunch? Brooklyn: Lettuce. Now shut up. Sage & Brooklyn: (kissing noises) Savannah: Hey, there's Brooklyn! I'll be right back guys! Genevieve: Savvy, wait! Angelina: Well, in a minute she'll know. Savannah: Hi! Rachel: Oh my gosh Brooke, it's the loser again! Sage & Brooklyn: (kissing noises) Brooklyn: Huh? Savannah: Brookie! You totally remember me, right? Brooklyn: Oh Savvy, of course I do! Come with me and we'll catch up, okay? I'll be right back baby. (kissing noise) Brooklyn: Come on! Savannah: Okay! Angelina: What? Genevieve: No idea. Brooklyn: Come on ''Savvy! Savannah: Okay! Brooklyn: (whispering) Anyone around? Nope? Good. Brooklyn: Come on Savvy! Savannah: Coming! Coming! Savannah: Uh, why are we behind a vending machine? Brooklyn: Oh, you know, just gives us more privacy. Savannah: Right. Anyways, oh my gosh Brooklyn, I've missed you so much! And look at you, you're so beautiful! Give me a hug- Brooklyn: Get off me. Savannah: Wh-What? Brooklyn: What makes you think you can barge into my life like this?! Savannah: Wh-What are you talking about? Brooklyn: Look here, Savannah. Brooklyn: I'm not your "BFFL" or whatever anymore, okay? That was so 7th grade. This is the 11th grade now, and I am rich and popular and the leader of the Barbie Dolls. Brooklyn: I don't need losers like ''you ''coming and ruining my ''perfect ''reputation. Savannah: What?! Brooklyn: So stay away from me. We don't know each other, okay? This is ''my ''terf and you play by my rules, or your life is going to be ''miserable. Savannah: But, Brookie- Brooklyn: End of story. Brooklyn: If you can't handle it, then you go right back on to M-town where you belong. Savannah: (noise of distress) Brooklyn: Oh yeah. And my name is not Brooklyn, or "Brookie". My name is Brooke, and that's what you will call me. Brooklyn: Hmph! Savannah: (noise of distress) (intro plays) Mrs. Reed: Oh hey Savvy! I'm sorry you had to walk home. Mrs. Reed: How was your first day of school? Savannah: Oh, it was wonderful. Just great. Savannah: (starts crying) Mrs. Reed: Savvy?! Savannah: (crying) Oh, that stupid, pathetic, mean- Savannah: (begins seething) Savannah: Take that! Oh! Savannah: Best friend?! Yeah right! More like the worst friend in the history of the world! Savannah: Definitely won't be needing this anymore. Savannah: Argh! Savannah: (noises of anger) Savannah: How could I barge into your ''life? Brooklyn? Oh, I'm sorry for thinking we were still ''friends! Savannah: (begins sobbing) Mrs. Reed: Savannah? Honey! Oh. . . Savannah: (still sobbing) Mrs. Reed: Honey? Were people mean to you? Savannah: Oh Mom, you were right! Brooklyn doesn't wan't to be friends anymore, now that she's, popular! Mrs. Reed: Savannah, calm down! If she's going to be like that she's not worth your time! Didn't you meet any other girls? Savannah: (sniffles) Yes. Mrs. Reed: And were those other girls nice? Savannah: Yeah. . . Mrs. Reed: Well then, you don't need Brooklyn, do you? Savannah: Well, I guess not. . . Mrs. Reed: That's my girl. Savannah: You know what? Yeah. I don't need Brooklyn, with her bratty little friends, and her expensive clothes, and her stupid but, really hot, boyfriend! I don't need any of that. Genevieve: Hey Savvy. Angelina: Hey Sav. Savannah: Hey guys! Genevieve: Wow Sav, I love your outfit. Angelina: Yeah it's totally fab! Savannah: Really? You think so? Angelina: ''Yes ''we think so! Angelina: Oh great. . . (dramatic music) Brooklyn: Aw, look at this girls! It's little Bo Creep and her two ugly sheep! Alicia & Rachel: (laughing) Angelina: (groans) Genevieve: (groans) Brooklyn: Are you three looking for the way back to Loserville? Cuz I can show you if you want. Brooklyn: It's that way, right out the door. Savannah: Shut up, Brooke. Brooklyn: Wow, Savannah! Who makes your coat? Walmart? Alicia: (laughs) Nope! I think her grandma did. Savannah: Really, Brooklyn. Who makes your necklace? Brooklyn: Pfft! Are you kidding me? Tiffany and Co, who else? Brooklyn: What a bunch of losers. Come on girls. Alicia: Loser! Rachel: Ugly. Angelina: Just ignore them, Sav. Savannah: I'm so sorry I didn't believe you guys before. Angelina: Hey, don't worry about it. I'd be skeptical too if I was told that my ex-BFF was now some sort of super brat. Savannah: Ugh. Turtle Math Teacher: So therefore, X x Y would equal 13X divided by the power of X to the power of 2. Savannah: (sighs) Brooklyn: (laughs) Alicia & Rachel: (laughs) Savannah: Hmph! Turtle Math Teacher: Blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah blah- Brooklyn: (laughs) Brooklyn: (kissing noise) Turtle Math Teacher: Ms. Reed! Pay attention please! Savannah: Oh. Sorry. Background Monkey Character: Hey Brooke! Looking good. Brooklyn: (giggles) I know. Savannah: (sighs/groans) Sage & Brooklyn: (kissing noises) Brooklyn: I'll see you after class, okay? Cat Teacher: Savannah, take a seat please. Savannah: Oh, sorry. Savannah: (sighs) Sage: (giggles) Savannah: (sighs) Mom? Mrs. Reed: Yes honey? Savannah: Do you think we could go shopping? Mrs. Reed: Why? Are your clothes getting too small? Savannah: No, Mom, it's not that. It's just. . .I don't fit in. Clothes from Target aren't cool enough Mom. The girls at OCD are so. . .couture. Mrs. Reed: Well, uh, where do the girls at school shop? Savannah: Um. . .Tiffany and Co, Gucci, Ralph Lauren. . . Mrs. Reed: Savannah! Those are major designers. Do you have any idea how much that costs? Savannah: (sighs) No. . . Mrs. Reed: How about we try. . .Abercrombie & Fitch? Or Hollister? Do any of the girls shop there? Savannah: (sighs) No, that's not good enough. Thanks Mom, but just forget it. Genevieve: Ugh, thank dog it's Friday. Savannah: I know right? I can't wait for this day to be over. Angelina: You know Savvy? We should take you shopping. Savannah: Shopping? Well, I could use a better wardrobe, that's for sure. Genevieve: Yeah. No offense honey, but we've noticed. What about this Saturday? Are you free? Savannah: Tomorrow? Yeah. . .but guys, I really can't afford any good clothes. Angelina: No problem. We'll pay. Genevieve: Yeah totally! Savannah: What? I can't let you do that! No way! Angelina: Savvy. Brooke may be the richest girl in the school, but that doesn't mean to say that the rest of us don't have any money of our own. I mean, no need to brag or anything. Genevieve: Yeah. Let's just say that we can go on some major shopping sprees and our parents hardly notice. Angelina: Or care. Savannah: No way. I can't let you. Angelina: Oh come on Savvy, please? We know you hate Brooke's teasing about your clothes and, quite frankly, we don't like it either! Genevieve: We would love to see you happy. And confident! Savannah: Thanks guys, but, the only way I would become confident is if I suddenly became pretty overnight. And that is not going to happen. Angelina: Savvy! Genevieve: Are you kidding?! Angelina: You're beautiful! Savannah: Uh, have you ''seen ''my hair? Angelina: Hmm. . .we could always take you to the salon while we're at it. You know, get it dyed a different color? Genevieve: Yeah, and we could take you to Sephora to get makeup! Savannah: Do you really think that would make a difference? Angelina: Of course! What would Brooke be without her bleached blonde hair and her black eyeliner? Genevieve: Oh! You should totally go blonde! Savannah: You know. . .I'm starting to like this idea!